


Two is better than one

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Based on an imagine: “Imagine having a threesome with Steve and Bucky”.





	

You nudge Steve’s side with your elbow, fidgeting to pull away from the soldier despite  firm grip of his arm wrapped around your middle.

“Stop tickling me, for Christ’s sake!” you whine, much to Steve’s amusement. His chuckle rings in the room, making it impossible to hear anything from the movie you two have been watching.

“You’re making the sweetest noise, Y/N, I just can’t stop myself,” he confesses, nuzzling his nose into your hair when you fall back onto his chest. You scoff, only partially mad at him.

“You’re insufferable,” you say, pouting slightly and Steve’s chest rumbles with another cackle. He opens his mouth to reply but a sound of opening and closing door makes both of your heads jerk into its direction.

Then you hear footsteps and soon, Bucky enters the living area of your shared quarters. He is shirtless, wearing nothing but dark jeans. His hair is dump and you can see on his face that he’s still not entirely awake.

Earlier that day, Bucky got back from the mission he was assigned for with Natasha and Clint. He looked beyond exhausted and the only word he could utter was ‘sleep’ so Steve and you tried to be as quiet as possible to grant Bucky much needed rest.

Having nothing much to do, the two of you settled for a movie marathon. Now, at late evening, you have reached fifth movie  of Harry Potter series.

“How are you, pal?” Steve asks and Bucky waves his hand, answering only after he gets a sip of coffee.

“Not feeling like shit anymore,” he says while coming around the couch to sit on the other end of the furniture. He stays silent, drinking the steaming fluid until his cup is empty and he puts it on the coffee table.

“Now,” Bucky muses and before you can register his movements, he leans towards you and his metal arm wraps around your hips, yanking you from Steve’s embrace and into Bucky’s. You yelp in surprise, landing with your palms on his chest,  your noses almost bumping, “where’s my welcome kiss?”

You giggle and press your lips to his, sliding further against his warm body. Bucky sighs into your lips, moving his greedily against yours. He holds you flush against him, his fingers digging into the skin of your hips. You can feel his desperation, the need to touch and be touched and your body shudders in anticipation.

This night is sure going to be great, with both of your boys being home.

You break the kiss when the lack of oxygen makes your head spin and rest your forehead against Bucky’s, running your fingers through his long hair.

“Missed me?” you tease and Bucky smirks, pecking your lips briefly.

“You have no fucking idea, doll. Couldn’t think of anything else than those pretty lips of yours,” he says, his voice already low and lustful.

You can hear Steve shift in his seat and his fingers graze your exposed calf. When you look over your shoulder you see him with the biggest shit-eating grin. Returning your gaze to Bucky you are met with the same expression on his face.

“As I said you’re insufferable. Both of you,” you roll your eyes and stand up, ruffling Bucky’s hair as you head to your room.

“What if my head aches? What if I am not in the mood?” you call dramatically, deciding to fool around a little. You know very well that none of them really believes you – both of the soldiers know how much you love having the two of them.

“Didn’t you miss me, baby girl?” Bucky mumbles and you’re not surprised when you find him walking right after you.

You step into your room, Bucky next and then Steve, both men waiting at the door. You sit on the edge of your bed, propping your palms behind yourself.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t, Buck. I mean, I had Steve for myself for past few days…” you shrug and Bucky purses his lips, approaching you at slow pace. You can’t help but smile when he kneels between your legs, putting his hands on your knees to spread them wider.

“Doll, do you want me to beg you?” he murmurs, leaning in to run his nose up your neck. You can feel his hot breath on your skin, the sensation rising goosebumps and making your shiver.

“Y/N, please,” he starts, brushing his lips ever so gently against your jaw, “I wanna make you feel good. Kiss your gorgeous body, lick every inch of your skin… I want you to scream my name as I make you come. Please, let me touch you, baby.”

You whimper silently as your body reacts to his touch and words. Giving yourself a mental shout out for wearing nothing but tank top and panties, you rise your arms, giving Bucky a hint to take it off of you.

He’s eager to do so and soon, your top lands on the floor and Bucky attaches his mouth to your collarbone, nibbling and licking, sucking few marks there as he lowers his head and blows on your erected nipple.

Your breath catches in your throat as your body shudders, your hands shoot into his hair to bring him closer. He gladly obliges, taking the bud into his mouth, moving his flesh hand up your body to squeeze your other breast as metal one snakes around you and rests on your lower back.

Satisfied with his work, he moves his lips to the other, giving it the same treatment. You arch your back, slowly getting lost in his touch, feeling heat pooling between your legs.

Bucky lays you gently on your back, showering your stomach with soft kisses and kitten licks and you lock your eyes with his, trembling again when you notice how dilated his pupils are. He keeps the eye contact as he slides your panties down your legs and tears his gaze away only when you spread your legs wide, giving him a great view on your wet core.

“Fuuuck,” he pants, running his thumb over your slick and you moan, bucking your hips, “you’re so fucking wet. And you taste-“ he says before dipping his head to take a deep lick across your cunt, “so damn good.”

Before you close your eyes, overwhelmed by pleasure, you notice Steve with his eyes fixed on Bucky between your legs. His jeans are unzipped, his hand working up and down his thick cock as Bucky expertly eats you out.

You roll your head back as your hand tangles into Bucky’s hair. He’s now circling your clit with the tip of his tongue, one of his metal fingers teasing at your entrance before he slides it in, curling it precisely against your g-spot.

Your body shoots up and your legs start to shake as Bucky’s tongue works on your nub and his finger inside of you, bringing you quickly to an orgasm. A high-pitched moan escapes your lips as your body spasms from pleasure coursing through it.

Bucky laps at your juices, prolonging your orgasm and you have to push him away when it starts to become too much. He flashes you a grin and sucks the finger into his mouth, humming as he licks your slick off of it.

“Stevie needs your attention, darlin’” he murmurs as he stands up. You look around you and notice that Steve has walked to the opposite end of the bed, already naked, his dick leaking with pre-cum. You roll on your stomach and crawl to him, propping yourself on your elbows as you suck the tip into your mouth.

Steve grunts as you run your tongue over his underside, taking him in your hand. You guide him back into your mouth, sliding his cock deep enough to feel him at the back of your throat. You start bobbing your head, moving your palm where your mouth can’t cover.

Steve brushes your hair up and grips it tight, guiding you up and down his dick and he lets out an animalistic growl when you hollow your cheeks, sucking him.

You can feel the bed dip behind you and Bucky’s flesh hand lands on your ass, grabbing a handful of your flesh. You part your legs, bracing yourself on your knees and one elbow, preparing for Bucky to push into you.

Yet, before it can happen, he swats your still throbbing clit with his dick. The moan you emit is muffled by Steve’s cock, the delicious vibrations of your throat making the man tremble.

“Shit, Buck, do that again,” he orders, his voice rough and husky and after a moment you feel Bucky’s dick hit your clit once more, squeezing a cry for you that goes right into Steve’s cock.

You quicken your movements on Steve, sucking him into your mouth as Bucky eases into you, gripping your hips for a leverage. He doesn’t give you much time to adjust, but his thrust are slow and deep – giving you enough time to bring Steve to his climax.

With a guttural growl Steve jerks his hips forward, pushing his dick into your mouth as he fills you his load. You swallow everything he offers and then hollow your cheeks around him, gaining a soft little moan from him as he slowly pulls out of your mouth. He collapses on the bed, lying against the pillows, his breath ragged and his eye closed.

You fold your arms and rest your head on them, your chest almost touching the sheets and Bucky catches the hint – he starts to pound into you relentlessly, his hips slamming against your ass, driving you absolutely crazy.

Soon, you feel your second orgasm approaching and you ball the sheets in your fists, chanting Bucky’s name over and over again. He reaches around you to press his fingers to your clit, rubbing quick circles on it to send you over the edge and that’s it – you come undone, crying out loudly.

Your walls clench around his cock and Bucky’s pumps falter as he spills himself deep within you. He pushes few more times, before coming to a halt, his body shaking from the climax.

You open your eye after you come from your height, your body feeling boneless but you’re beyond delighted. Bucky pulls out of you, helping you lay back on your back. Steve walks out of the bathroom with a warm clothe to clean up the mess from in between your legs while Bucky’s gone to clean himself.

“Want some water?” Steve asks as he tosses the clothe into the bathroom and you shake your head in response. Bucky walks back into the room and the men sit on the bed, watching you as you position yourself in the middle, patting the spots at your sides.

“I want snuggles with my boys,” you say with a smile and they happily oblige – Steve slides behind you, wrapping his arm around your waist and Bucky takes the spot in front of you, your arms snaking around his chest to take his hand into yours. He links his fingers between yours, bringing your palm to his lips as you kiss the top of his head.

“Good to be home,” Bucky whispers and you can’t help but smile lovingly, feeling Steve’s lips spread with a smile, too.


End file.
